


The Officer and the Pet Psychic

by AngelsInstead



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Officer Bo Brady gets numerous calls about Billie Reed, the woman claiming to be a pet psychic.
Relationships: Bo Brady/Billie Reed





	The Officer and the Pet Psychic

Bo was baffled when he got yet another call about the "pet psychic."  
  
  
  
"You won't believe what she did NOW," said Alice Horton over the phone.  
  
  
  
"You mean HER?" Bo asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, the one and only pet psychic," Alice replied.  
  
  
  
Over the summer, she had turned up at the local petting zoo, insisting the animals were unhappy and needed to be set free. Bo had been called then as well...  
  
  
  
"Miss Reed," he said to the sexiest lady he had ever laid eyes on. "The pets are perfectly fine here. You need to go on home."  
  
  
  
Billie closed her eyes for a moment and then she opened them as she regarded the pets in the petting zoo. "No, I sense that the pets are not happy. They need more water to drink...and it's way too hot outside. They all need some shade."  
  
  
  
"Hey, lady, look," Bo said. "I don't want to arrest you over something like this."  
  
  
  
"Arrest me? Since when is helping animals against the law?" Billie said, staring at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"The owners of the petting zoo have asked you to leave, so you need to go. You're upsetting the kids."  
  
  
  
A few children were looking over at Billie and the man who was dressed as a police officer, wondering what was going on. "Has the lady been bad?" a little boy asked his mother. "Is the policeman gonna arrest her and throw her in the slammer?"  
  
  
  
"See, these kids don't need to see this. I am going to have to ask you to come with me," Bo urged as he took Billie's arm.  
  
  
  
"Miss Reed," Bo said firmly as he attempted to pull her away from the scene.  
  
  
  
"Come with you where?" Billie cried out.  
  
  
  
"These animals need me, Officer Bo Brady," she said as she looked at the tag he wore on his uniform. "I can sense these animals are unhappy and I am going to help them."  
  
  
  
Just then, the owner walked up. "Officer, I must insist this lady leave the premises immediately. All of this is bad for business."  
  
  
  
"Listen, Mr. Whatever Your Name Is, these animals need fresh water. They are also in need of a shady place to rest and cool down. If you don't do something to help them right away, I am going to call PETA..."  
  
  
  
"No... no, don't do that..." the owner said in a worried voice. "I- I will get fresh, cool water for the animals...and move them into the shade, just don't call PETA. I try to run a good business here and make little kids happy."  
  
  
  
"Animals deserve to be happy, too," Billie reminded.  
  
  
  
Bo felt relieved that the owner and Billie had resolved their differences, but he wasn't convinced that Billie Reed was an actual "pet psychic." All of it was a bit fishy to him. He didn't know what to make of her.  
  
  
  
"I guess you won't be arresting me after all, Officer Brady," Billie said to him in saucy voice when the owner walked away to tend to the animals. The group of children followed after him.  
  
  
  
"That's a good thing. I'd hate to see a beautiful lady like you in handcuffs."  
  
  
  
Immediately he realized that without really meaning to, he had said something that sounded rather kinky. "Ohhh really?" Billie said with a smile. "I guess you're not into that sort of thing then."  
  
  
  
"I never said that, Miss Reed," Bo said as he really couldn't hide his attraction toward the woman known as the "pet psychic."  
  
  
  
"You can call me Billie," she said. "My work is done here now... but believe me, you haven't seen the last of me."  
  
  
  
"I hope not," he said under his breath as she walked away.  
  
  
  
A few months went by and the calls kept coming in. Now it was Alice Horton on the phone.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what she's done now," Bo said.  
  
  
  
"The church was set up for the animal outdoor nativity scene. It was late and we were just about to close up for the night, when Miss Reed showed up. She didn't say a word to anyone. She just stole the donkey!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Bo said. "She stole a what?"  
  
  
  
"The donkey. His name is Elmer."  
  
  
  
"Why in the world would she STEAL a donkey?" Bo said more to himself than to Alice. "Nevermind. I will get right on this. I'll get the donkey back."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Bo. I will make you some homemade donuts and some hot chocolate. Just find Elmer and bring him home as soon as possible. He is loved and missed."  
  
  
  
"I will," Bo promised.  
  
  
  
XxxOoo  
  
  
  
Billie brought Elmer the donkey into her apartment. She covered him with a blanket and gave him some carrots to gnaw on. "My landlord is gonna kill me if he knows you are here, but I couldn't leave you out there in the freezing cold, not when you..." Billie said to the donkey. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
Her heart beat fast in her chest. Did someone see her take the donkey? Was she going to be carted off to jail on Christmas Eve?  
  
  
  
"Open up. I know you're there."  
  
  
  
She recognized the voice. It was that hot officer, Bo Brady. She had dealt with him many times during her adventures helping pets. He always showed up, trying to interfere with her work.  
  
  
  
"Hold on... I am coming," she said as she tried to hide the donkey in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Come on..." she said as she urged the donkey to follow her. Unfortunately, the donkey wasn't cooperating.  
  
  
  
"Do I have to break down the door?" Bo called out.  
  
  
  
"No...Uhhhh... I am coming," Billie said as she hurried to the door and pulled it open.  
  
  
  
Bo stared at her, seeing the missing donkey in her living room, munching on a carrot. "I can't believe you stole a donkey," Bo said as he shook his head, looking greatly annoyed. "Really? From a nativity scene? It's almost Christmas. Do you want to spend it in a jail cell?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see any donkey. Why don't you frisk me, Officer? Maybe I am hiding something..."  
  
  
  
The donkey brayed loudly as though mocking Billie's words. "THAT donkey," Bo said as he pointed at the animal.  
  
  
  
"Alright... okay... so I took the donkey... but he told me to."  
  
  
  
"He told you to? Seriously, do you think this donkey can talk?"  
  
  
  
"I am a pet psychic. I know exactly what this donkey wants and needs!" Billie cried out.  
  
  
  
"Okay then, what did the donkey tell you? And his name is Elmer by the way."  
  
  
  
"I know that!" Billie said indignantly. "He was cold. It's snowing outside, you know, and he had been out there for hours. He needed to come inside and warm up. He was hungry, too."  
  
  
  
"Miss Reed, this donkey happens to belong to a friend of mine, Alice Horton, and she told me that she was about to take him home, just before you nabbed him."  
  
  
  
"My name is Billie!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, Billie... Alice is a great lady with good intentions. She never meant to cause any harm to Elmer. You had no right to take him from the nativity scene. You need to take him back."  
  
  
  
"He's not going back out into the cold," Billie said as she ran over to the donkey and wrapped the blanket around him in an attempt to warm him up  
  
  
  
"I am going to call Mrs. Horton, the owner of this donkey and ask her to come over and get him. She can decide whether or not to press charges."  
  
  
  
"Elmer wants to stay with me!"  
  
  
  
"Let me guess... he told you? Right?"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"Lady, you have GOT to get a hobby."  
  
  
  
Billie was glaring at him, her arms around the donkey as he called Alice Horton, telling her the donkey had been safely found. Alice was relieved and said she and her son would be right over to get Elmer. "Do you want to press charges against Miss Reed?" Bo asked.  
  
  
  
"No, it's Christmas Eve," Alice said. "I will bring over some fresh homemade donuts and a thermos of my famous hot chocolate. Maybe you could talk to the young lady and try to help her."  
  
  
  
"Alright. See you soon," Bo replied.  
  
  
  
XxxOoo  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Billie had said her goodbyes to Elmer when Alice and her son Bill came to take him home. "Bye, Elmer," Billie said as she hugged her furry friend.  
  
  
  
Alice had heard Billie's explanation as to why she had taken Elmer and forgave her. "I didn't know that Elmer was cold and hungry. Thank you for looking out for him. Have a good Christmas."  
  
  
  
"You, too," Billie said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Bo was enjoying one of Alice's donuts. After Bill and Alice left, Bo offered a donut to Billie. "Why don't we sit down and have a few of these and some yummy hot chocolate?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Billie said as she sat down at the table with Bo after bringing over a couple of mugs. Bo did the honor of pouring the hot chocolate out of the thermos that Alice had brought over.  
  
  
  
"That looks delicious," said Billie as she took a mug of the hot, steamy liquid.  
  
  
  
She took a small sip, hoping not to burn her tongue. "That is so delicious," Billie said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"The donuts are good, too," said Bo as he handed her one.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"You should thank Alice. She makes the best donuts in Salem. And it's a good thing she didn't press charges against you for taking that donkey. You know, we need to talk about that, by the way. What's your obsession with animals? Why do you keep insisting you're a "pet psychic?" What's with the act?"  
  
  
  
Billie sighed. "I know you don't believe me, but I really can sense what animals are thinking and feeling. I have had the ability since I was a little girl when my father... Well, he abused our dog."  
  
  
  
Tears filled Billie's eyes and Bo had the sudden urge to kiss them away. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the painful past."  
  
  
  
"It's okay. I just wanted you to know. Christmas is always hard for me. My brother is away... and I am alone."  
  
  
  
"You should get a pet. Knowing you, that would make you blissfully happy."  
  
  
  
"It would, but my landlord doesn't allow pets."  
  
  
  
"And you were going to keep a donkey?" Bo gently chided.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess that was a wild and crazy idea... but Elmer was so cold and hungry. I wasn't thinking when I took him from that nativity scene."  
  
  
  
"There's been no real harm done. Elmer is safe and back with his family now... and you have me here, plus donuts and hot chocolate," Bo pointed out.  
  
  
  
"I like that," Billie said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. My kid is spending Christmas with my folks right now at Disney World. Why don't I spend Christmas with you?"  
  
  
  
"Disney World? Why didn't you go?"  
  
  
  
"I had to work."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh... Okay. I would like that, spending Christmas with you."  
  
  
  
"That's great. I will come by after I get off work tonight. We can celebrate."  
  
  
  
Billie's heart melted. Christmas with Officer Bo Brady. She couldn't ask for anything better. "Okay. I will be waiting up," she said.  
  
  
  
XxxOoo  
  
  
  
A few hours later, there was a knock at Billie's door, she rushed to it, eager to see Bo. "Hey, Lady, you look beautiful," he said with a grin. He was carrying a large wrapped package in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," she said, blushing at his compliment. "Oooo... a gift for me? What could it be?"  
  
  
  
"Something you've been wanting," said Bo as he watched her eagerly tearing into the package.  
  
  
  
Billie rushed to open the box as a tiny puppy climbed out and into her arms. "Ohhh Bo, he's so cute. Where did you get him?"  
  
  
  
"I found him down on the docks. He was all alone and scared. I knew you'd want him."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh I do, I do! But what will my landlord say?"  
  
  
  
"He can stay at my place," Bo offered.  
  
  
  
"Really? But I wouldn't want to be so far away from my puppy," said Billie as the adorable mutt licked her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Then you can stay at my place, too."  
  
  
  
They both stared at each other. "Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure. I have plenty of room. And Lord knows, you need someone to keep you out of trouble."  
  
  
  
Billie laughed. "I can't promise I will stop helping animals in need... just because you gave me this cute little puppy."  
  
  
  
"Okay, little Miss Pet Psychic."  
  
  
  
Billie sat down on the couch with her new little friend. "This puppy is so wonderful, but I am afraid I don't have a gift for you."  
  
  
  
Bo took a seat next to Billie. "I don't need anything. Your smile was enough."  
  
  
  
"Still there has to be something I could give you. Remember that day at the petting zoo, when you mentioned the handcuffs?"  
  
  
  
"Of course," he said with a smirk. "How could I forget?"  
  
  
  
"Did you happen to bring them along?"  
  
  
  
Bo couldn't believe his good fortune. "I never leave home without them."  
  
  
  
"Good. I have a pretty good idea what I can give you for Christmas."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Bo said with excitement. "I am gonna love being roommates with you."  
  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
